


I've Got You

by JMount74



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: The best laid plans will always go wrong when a Tracy is in the mix.TAG universe
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniabigcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/gifts).



> First attempt at Whumptober
> 
> Prompt 7: I've Got You: Support, Carrying, Enemy to Caretaker

She was going to kill him. As soon as she got herself out of this mess her brother was Dead. With a capital D. DEAD. D.E.A.D.

Of course, none of this was any help to her now. Her brother’s impulsiveness had led to her being trapped. Trapped in a building that was falling apart, a live bomb just out of reach and her tech suit destroyed. She wanted to scream.

It had been a fool-proof plan. The Boss wanted Tracy, and everyone knew that the best way to get International Bloody Recue out was a rescue. The three of them had planned it carefully. (Well, ok, the Boss had planned it). He was going to be so mad.

They had chosen a small office block on the edge of a defunct industrial estate. They didn’t want a large rescue, something that would require both Thunderbirds to attend. No, the rest of the estate had already been razed, and this block was scheduled for later on that same week.

Fuse was tasked with weakening the building enough so that a trapped person would be realistic and easy to reach. The idea being that they would simply overwhelm Tracy, bundle him off and blow the building, making it look like he had gone down with it. It would take his brothers time to search through the rubble while they fled. Discovering he was not there would have been the icing on the cake.

Instead, he – as usual – had gone too far while she was still in the building. She had set the bomb, turned to leave when the building had groaned, and the ceiling collapsed on top of her. To her dismay she found herself pinned by a girder across her shoulders and assorted other bits of debris. Something had taken out her suit and now nothing was working. She cursed her over-eager brother. 

She couldn’t call for help even if she wanted to. Her bloody brother had already called International Rescue. 

They were coming for her. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t even turn on her holographic disguise. They were going to know it was her.

Well, she was resigned to her fate now. Fuse was somewhere around, and Havoc hoped that he would grab Tracy before getting her out, but that had not been the plan, and as much as she loved her brother, he was too dim-witted to change the plan now. The Hood had seen to it that they knew never to mess with his plans.

She didn’t have long to wait. The sound of the jet rocket’s engines as they throttled back to land gave her focus. Maybe, just maybe they could still salvage this operation. After all, she was still in need of assistance, but that would change once he freed her. Havoc put her mind to work.

Scott Tracy was a cautious man. Ok, no he wasn’t. He had a habit of rushing in, but that was the military strategist in him. That’s what he told everyone – his brothers – when they challenged his recklessness. But, contrary to popular opinion – his brothers – he did actually think before he acted. Most of the time.

This rescue was all wrong. 

He didn’t know why, but something was off. Getting out of his ship, he hailed John as he slowly walked to the only building still standing on the site. It had partially collapsed in on itself.

‘John, have we any idea what happened here?’ he asked. John glanced away for a moment, checking information on his many feeds. ‘Not sure, Scott,’ he replied. ‘It seems a small earth tremor might have been the cause. In fact, it looks like two tremors, roughly five minutes apart.’ Glancing back at Scott, John was surprised to see a frown on his big brother’s face.

‘What’s the matter?’ Scott looked over to the site, then back to John. ‘I don’t know. Something just doesn’t feel right about this.’ He paused. It really didn’t matter that something was off, Scott still needed to investigate. Squaring his shoulders, he set off at a clip, calling to John to verify life signs. One in the building, as expected, no-one else around.

That was the thing that was off. Where was the person who called in the rescue? If there was a person in there, how did someone know to call them? ‘John, did the call come from a child or an adult?’ Scott asked. He’d subconsciously slowed down again. John answered immediately. ‘From a passer-by. They reported it and said they had to get off to work.’

The frown was back. It just didn’t feel right. But John had confirmed a life sign on the second floor, just under where the roof had collapsed. Jetting up to the top, Scott did a circuit of the building. It looked very unstable. Letting John know he would enter from up here rather than trying to get through the building from the ground, Scott entered a window, only paying part of his attention to John telling him that the others were on their way.

It took some very careful manoeuvring around rubble before Scott could get to the centre of the building. The structure was very weak, and he was thankful that only one person needed rescuing, and that he had decided to come in from the top floor. He was unsure how injured the person would be and how this would affect the extraction. He might have to get One to hover above and leave that way; or wait for Virgil to use the rescue platform. Virgil would only be another five minutes.

There, there was a flash of blond hair. Whoever it was, they were trapped under a large girder across the shoulders and half their legs were under rubble. Scott sent a silent message to John and Virgil. It was the colour of the clothing that gave her away.

‘Havoc here’ was the simple message they all got, and John swore. Where there was Havoc, there would be Fuse, and Scott alone couldn’t handle both. He knew Virgil was only five minutes out, but a lot could happen in five minutes. He watched Two speed up and knew the message had been received. John opened Scott’s comm so that they could all follow.

Scott was in full rescue mode. She might be Chaos Crew, but she was also obviously trapped. There was no way this had been part of Havoc’s plan. He kept up his rescue patter, reassuring her as if he had not recognised her, as he cleared the rubble around her legs. She ignored him.

Once he had cleared the rubble from around her and had access to the beam, Scott paused. There was a good chance that Havoc would come up fighting, and in this small space he was worried about the consequences. Scott decided a quick chat was needed. Walking around so that he was now in front, he crouched down to talk, registering in the back of his mind the sound of Two arriving.

‘Havoc,’ he started. She looked up at him. He could see the anger in her blue eyes. He vaguely registered that her eyes were a shade between his and Alan’s, but he couldn’t help breaking into a huge grin at the scowl across her face.

‘Tracy,’ was the spat-out reply. Havoc was seething. She hated being at a disadvantage. She glanced up into his deep blue eyes, cursing as he flashed her a huge grin. They should have been in and out by now. Instead, she was still trapped, Tracy was squatting in front of her like the idiot he was, and they were about to have company. All she needed now was for her idiot brother to decide he had waited long enough and come join in the action.

It was still going to be tricky. The floor was beginning to shudder beneath them, and Scott knew time was running out. ‘If I lift the beam, can you get yourself out?’ he asked. Havoc experimentally wiggled her legs and nodded. Two came in to hover above them, high enough to ensure they were not going to collapse the building. Scott glanced up as a cable was lowered and grinned to himself. Virgil was taking no chances, and Scott appreciated the thought, clipping it to his harness.

He braced himself as he lifted the beam and Havoc wriggled her way out, getting to her feet and brushing herself down as Scott carefully lowered the beam back down. He turned to face her as Havoc bend down to retrieve the bomb. She defused it and stashed it. She turned back to face Tracy and the smug idiot was still standing there, arms folded across his chest and eyebrow quirked.

‘What?’ she challenged, mirroring his pose. ‘Is madam quite ready to get out of here?’ Scott replied. He wasn’t going to ask about the bomb. Havoc moved to leave through the door and Scott grabbed her arm to stop her. There was a second of hesitation on both their parts – and Fuse chose this exact moment to act.

Fuse was so bored. He hadn’t heard from Havoc since she entered the building, and in a small way that had worried him. He’d watched the eldest arrive, jet up and enter the building. Havoc should have been out by now. Then the huge green ship arrived, and Fuse was really worried.

Watching the cable lower into the building, he came to a decision. Plan be damned, he needed to go rescue his sister. And he would do this the only way he knew how. Power punching the ground outside, hoping it would be far enough to dislodge Tracy but not his sister. Fuse had forgotten about the bomb. Fuse gave no thought to how unstable the building already was.

In the building, Scott had just grabbed Havoc’s arm when the building trembled and the floor gave way beneath them both. Within seconds Scott found himself hanging in the air, one hand grasping the line, other hand grasping Havoc’s. He looked down at her, checking that everything was alright. 

Havoc, for the second time in half an hour, was going to kill her brother. Much as she hated to admit it, if Scott hadn’t of grabbed her, she would now be…not, she wasn’t going to finish that thought. She looked up into his face.

‘I’ve got you,’ Scott said, rescuer coming to the fore again. Havoc rolled her eyes. ‘Congratulations, Tracy. D’you wanna medal?’ Scott couldn’t help grinning. She was a feisty one. Using his strength, he began to pull her up by her hand as Havoc reached up with her other hand to help.

As soon as Scott had pulled Havoc up enough, she wrapped herself around him as he moved his arm to clasp her tighter, supporting her weight. At this, Gordon began to reel in the cable and Virgil slowly lifted Two away. There was a bellow from the ground. Fuse was yelling at them, voice lost in the noise of the collapsing building and the ship engines.

It didn’t take long to haul Scott and Havoc up, but Gordon was understandably reluctant to bring her aboard. He had watched with undisguised amusement as Havoc wrapped herself around his oldest brother, sneaking in a secret picture for future blackmail material. He lowered the platform and watched Scott and Havoc scramble on, Scott unclipping the cable. Gordon smirked as Havoc moved to stand at the opposite end of the platform as Scott.

She had not got far away from Scott before her treacherous legs gave way and she found herself back in his arms. She cursed her brother once again as Scott scooped her up. Havoc had obviously not injured her back, it looked like her legs had just realised they had been buried for a while. She also had a minor cut above her eye.

There was now no hesitation in bringing Havoc aboard. It was weird seeing Scott carrying Havoc in his arms. At least she didn’t have her arms around his neck. He took her straight into the infirmary while Gordon went to relieve Virgil.

Scott was placing Havoc gently on one of the beds as Virgil grabbed the scanner and ran it over her. Havoc was staring daggers at both of them, arms folded across her chest, face just daring them to say something. Scott was trying hard not to out-right laugh at her red-faced glare. Virgil was more discrete, turning away and smiling broadly.

A beeping signalled that the scanner had finished, and Virgil was relieved to see that nothing was broken, but Havoc would have a beautiful collection of bruises. Schooling his expression, he turned back to Havoc and explained the scan to her. 

With Scott on one side and Virgil on the other, Havoc could not see a way off the ship. She knew that the Boss would be furious that she was on the ship but couldn’t do anything since her suit was out of action. 

‘So, you ready to go?’ Scott asked her. They hadn’t moved from where they were hovering, and he knew both John and Gordon would be listening, possibly Kayo too. Havoc started. She had assumed that they would just hand her over to the GDF. A small frown crossed her face, and from the corner of the eye she could see Virgil had a similar frown.

Scott had his reasons. He really did. Mainly, he knew that Havoc had been there for an ulterior motive – one that he really did not want to know about (he had his suspicions) – but he just wanted her off the ship as soon as possible. There was a little part of him that wondered if he let her go this time, would she react like Fuse had when Scott had saved his life. It was a risk he was willing to take.

Havoc was watching him with a calculating expression on her face. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Still in her periphery, Virgil raised both his eyebrows in return. Scott glanced at his brother and smiled, gently shaking his head.

‘Swing your legs around and try and stand,’ suggested Virgil. Havoc took a breath and shifted over to the edge of the bed. Swinging her legs over, she tentatively stood up. Immediately, her legs buckled and again suddenly Scott was holding her up. But it only took a minute to find her strength, and he let her go as she took a couple of experimental steps. She was fine walking after that.

‘Right. Let’s get you back on the ground,’ Scott stated, steering her towards the platform, his arm loosely around her shoulders. Virgil had already disappeared, and Gordon reappeared to operate the platform. As the ship lowered and the bay doors opened, they could hear Fuse still bellowing at the ship. Scott grimaced slightly. He hoped that the sight of his sister would defuse the situation.

As the platform lowered Fuse came charging over. Scott removed his arm from Havoc, she hopped off the platform, turned to Scott and gave him a jaunty salute. He grinned and replied in kind. Fuse stood there looking confused, but he turned and left with Havoc, neither looking back as the platform lifted Scott back into Two, to answer the questions he would inevitably face.

**Author's Note:**

> For Soniabigcheese, for all our chats about Scott and Havoc


End file.
